Jump the waterfal Part 2
by Julia
Summary: So here's part 2!!! you pepulz wanted it The top of this fic is crappy rubbish (ie: buttons and I got in a fight things were said thought it might amuse you) BUT THE BOTTOM IS PURE TAKARI! there is Daisuke bashing. So when you're reading the rubbish reme


WARNING: the top of this fic is pure crappy rubbish. The fic is the thing you want So  
scroll down you'll know where to stop. Tis crappy rubish has been sitting in our minds for a while.  
  
P.S. This one gets mush mush  
*:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:**:*:*  
  
Hi all! I'm in a cheery mood today cuz I didn't get one flame... yet  
  
Davis: Hi all!  
  
Me: So much for the cheery mood...  
  
Davis: You said you wouldn't bash me in the last fic... and you did... You're a liar!  
  
Me: I never denied that  
  
Davis: Liar! Liar! Pants on fire! send her up a telephone wire!  
  
Me: Nice thought Davis, nice thought  
  
*Sets Davis's pants on fire. Sends him up a telephone wire*  
  
Buttons : Awwww Kodak Moment!  
  
(That was for u peoples who wanted violance/death to Davis!!! violant enough??)  
  
Me: Anyhoo I've decided to use all American names  
  
*:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:**:*:*  
  
Disclaimer: No! let me keep my dignity! Fine: I don't even own the laptop I'm typing this on!!  
How can I own Digimon????  
  
*:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:**:*:*  
Dedication: To the Baltimore Ravens (nevermore *New York* perched upon your celler door, squaked  
the raven Nevermore.)  
  
To Snow in general  
  
To my loyal reviewers. Who told me what I wanted to hear... That I don't suck....  
  
*:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:**:*:*  
  
Me: Oh... and guess what, Buttons?  
  
Buttons: What du ya want?  
  
Me: I have a proclimation!  
  
Buttons: What at this time?  
  
Me: I would like to say that I did NOT drink 7 cans of Mountain Dew before writing this fic!!!!  
  
Buttons: Me thinks you're on the right path, we'll all be here to support you when u reach the finish  
line!  
  
Me: I only drank 6!!!!!  
  
Buttons: I'M WRITING THIS ONE!!!!  
  
Me: NO!!!!!!!!  
  
Buttons: Yay!  
  
*:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:**:*:*  
  
Dear People,  
I am real, Julie and I are totally differant people. Choose to believe me or don't. If "Juli Comando"  
reviews your fic twice... Put it this way, Julie has a quirk... she likes to review fics I've already reviewed,  
saying exactly what I say... She's sorry... It must hurt to think so many people like you... but it's just  
one message... again and again... she's a plagerizer!!! *AND A F**KING @$$HOLE LOWLIFE!  
  
Peace,  
Buttons  
  
  
*:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:**:*:*  
  
Dear Pepulz,  
Buttons IS GOING DOWN!!!! No he's not a figmant of my imagination, he's as real as you are. HE  
WISHES HIS SORRY @$$ HE WERE AN OOPAMON!!!... No, he's a lifeless braindead freak who has   
nothing better to do than sit that sorry @$$ down and be on the internet all day... Toodaloo! Peace  
Out!!!!  
~* Julie*~  
  
  
*:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:**:*:*  
  
Me: Tell HIM that he should start the ficcy now.  
  
Buttons: Tell HER I was about to!  
  
Davis: Julie?... Buttons told me to tell you that you're "A F**KING @$$HOLE LOWLIFE!"  
  
Buttons: I most certainly did NOT! He's just pulling you're leg!  
  
Davis: Buttons? Julie told me to tell you that You're "a lifeless braindead freak who has   
nothing better to do than sit that sorry @$$ down all day."  
  
Me: What the hell? I'd never do that and you know it!!!!  
  
Buttons: Shall we get him?  
  
Me: Let's!  
  
*Squashes Davis with anvil*  
  
Me: Let's never fight again.  
  
Buttons: Yeah... but Julie I think we're long overdue for a fic...  
  
  
*:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:**:*:*  
*:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:**:*:*  
*:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:**:*:*  
*:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:**:*:*  
*:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:**:*:*  
*:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:**:*:*  
  
(a/n: here we go!!!!!)  
  
~*~ TK's thoughts ~*~  
  
Woah a night all alone in the Digiworld!! We don't have sleeping bags!!!!   
Nights in the Digi World are cold, very cold!!! We might even have to huddle for warmth!!!   
Tee-hee!!! I'd better get used to these thoughts...  
  
~*~ Kari's Thought's ~*~  
  
Cold night in the Digiworld under the stars together... Ohhh... Dreamed of this...!!!  
Hey... nights in the Digiworld are cooold... Hehehe...   
  
~*~ Davis's thought's ~*~   
  
He's gonna kiss my girl! He's gonna kiss my girl! He's gonna kiss my girl!   
He's gonna kiss my girl! He's gonna kiss my girl! He's gonna kiss my girl!   
He's gonna kiss my girl!  
  
*:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:**:*:*  
"Hey I got an E-mail!" Kari exclaimed. "oh... it's from Davis." *sweatdrops*  
  
*:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:**:*:*  
  
Kari-  
  
I won' let TA tuch u. cuz u iz mi gurl. du not wurry.  
  
-Davis  
  
*:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*::*:**:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
"And I Thought that I needed spell check!" Kari laughed   
  
Tk laughed too  
  
"Uh... Kari ?" TK asked  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Uh well this is gonna sound wierd... But uh... erm... uh..."  
  
"Spit it out!" Kari laughed at his embarssment  
  
"You're not... I mean... Davis's girl, are you?"  
  
"Ha! I'm not gonna dignify that with an answer!" Kari snorted  
  
"Good." TK mutered, but it was audible enough for Kari to hear. And he knew it.  
  
"C'mon lets go find a place to sleep." Kari said, "...That sounded wrong didn't it?"  
  
They laughed awkwardly  
  
They walked around for a little bit through the forest in silence. It was a beautiful forest. The flowers  
blossomed orange, pink, and yellow. The simple forest creatures big eyes seemed to smile at them   
as they walked by. The wind whispered secrets in their ears. They couldn't help thinking (though in   
secrets to themselves) that the situation was a gift. Finally, they set their sights on a hill faced   
westward. (into the sunset)   
  
"This looks like a good place." Gatomon said pointing to a spot near the top of the hill."  
(a/n: Yes she IS in this!!!)  
  
"Yeah!" said Patamon. (a/n: He's here too!!!)   
  
"K" Kari and TK said throwing down their backpacks.  
  
"We ought to start a fire, and make some dinner." TK said  
  
"OK, Kari you've got some food... haven't you?" Gatomon questioned  
  
"Yes, but TK and I get first dibs! You guys'd eat it all if you'd get your hands on it!" Kari retorted  
  
*:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:**:*:*  
  
~*~ TK's Thought's ~*~  
  
This will be fun won't it? a night alone... facing into the sunset.  
  
~*~ Kari's Thoughts ~*~  
  
Yay yay ooo I'm shaking... it is getting cold isn't it?  
  
*:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:**:*:*  
  
The soft babbling of a brook. The gentle cooing of a mourning dove reminded them of the  
approaghing night. The gentle pastels of the early sunset. It was too perfect. TK found it hard not to  
put his arms around her and point out the placidness of the moment. The temptation was becoming  
too strong. Kari kept feeling that he would do so any second, and every second that he didn't, the   
silence deepened that much.  
  
After dinner *:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:**:*:*  
  
"Isn't the sunset gogeous here?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Yeah, the puffy white clouds turn golden, lined in that beautiful shade of pink. The orange sun   
fallingaway. You could chase it forever around the world again and again and never reach it."   
Gatomon marveled.  
  
"Yes it IS quite lovely... but it's COLD out here. I ought have broughten a jacket." Kari stated  
  
"Come here Kar, we can keep together for warmth." TK said a large red blush creeping across his face.  
  
The expression on Kari's face seemed to reach a point of extreme shock and ecstacy as she crawled  
into Takerus warm arms.   
  
"C'mon Gatomon, we're not wanted here." Patamon said, and the two walked away leaving their   
human friends alone huddled together.  
  
*:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:**:*:*  
  
~*~ TK's thoughts ~*~  
  
Oh yes! I am gooood!! Okay now here's the hard part. I HAVE to tell her how I feel.  
  
~*~ Kari's thoughts ~*~  
  
Okay... when am I gonna wake up  
  
~*~Davis's thoughts~*~  
  
He's gonna kiss my girl! He's gonna kiss my girl! He's gonna kiss my girl! He's gonna kiss my girl!   
He's gonna kiss my girl! He's gonna kiss my girl! He's gonna kiss my girl! He's gonna kiss my girl!   
He's gonna kiss my girl! He's gonna kiss my girl! He's gonna kiss my girl! He's gonna kiss my girl!   
He's gonna kiss my girl!   
  
*:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:**:*:*  
  
The blonde boy felt his heart beating hard as he held the one he loved in his arms. The   
girl felt his heart beating. She was still in shock that the one she loved was holding her close.  
  
~*~TK's thoughts ~*~  
  
Ok gotta tell her, frineds hug. I dunno... maybe she sees it like that. I gotta know.  
  
*:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:**:*:*  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
"What TK?" Kari mumbled half assleep and perfectly comfortable in his arms.  
  
"Kari, I'm about to tell you something important. Please try to stay awake."  
  
"OK" Kari said examining his eyes closely, making him melt inside.  
  
"Hikari, I look into your eyes and it's like they're windows into your soul.   
I want to stare into your soul. I watch you walk, your perfect structure slouched by those heavy books   
we schlep around.I want to take your books so you can look straight at the world ahead. I watch you smile, you glow  
from within. I wanna feel the glow. I hear you laugh, and it's like the heaven's exclamation of joy.  
I want to laugh with the heavens. I've felt so for so long, but I didn't know what it was. When I saw   
those hearts on your paper I realized that it was love. I love you. Being near you is everything to   
me." Takeru whispered into her ear then closed his eyes and waited.  
  
He felt Kari's warm breath on his ear. "Takeru" it whispered "Remember back when  
we battled Piedmon? Well I remember. I saw you swallow all your fears so I wouldn't be afraid.   
You'd have given your life to save me, I would't let you do it, of course. You would wipe away   
my tears,  
then you would wipe away your own. I realized then that I could have died alone, but you   
saved me from that. Can you imagine dying alone Takeru? Well I felt I was going to. Then  
I looked into your eyes, you must have known we were falling to our deaths, but your   
eyes never lost their hope, you'd keep it for me. That was when I fell in love with you,   
and for five whole years I have been waiting to say this to you. I love you too Takeru."  
  
"Hikari I never knew... we've loved each other and not know-" he started but he was cut off by Kari  
  
" Shut up Takeru." Hikari said. She looked him into the eye love radiating between them. Then  
after a few seconds that love had completely washed over them. They pressed their lips to each   
other's.The world was holding it's breath as the two tasted each other for the first time. It was   
heaven on... digiearth. floating on cloud nine. There was such passion there, such desire.   
They clung to each other so tightly nothing could seperate them. You couldn't tell if they were  
two beings, or one.  
  
Reluctantly, the two broke appart. Hikari burried her head in Takeru's chest. He held her   
closer, and they fell assleep in each other's warm embrace.   
  
*:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:**:*:*   
*:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:**:*:*  
*:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:**:*:*  
Julie: Buttons! you're so sappy! "The wind whispered secrets in their ears? Palease!  
  
Buttons: You try sappy! Ha that'd be funny!  
  
Julie: That's why I write Humor!  
  
Buttons... So0OoO0oO tell us what u think!!!!!!!!  
  
R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R   
R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R   
R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R   
  
is my motive clear?  
  
Ta'   
  
:*:*:*:*::*:**:*:*:*::**::**:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*:**:*:*  



End file.
